London (England)
. 20th Century As a youth, Monako the Magician was rescued by British colonists in India and sent to London to study. World War II London was the primary base for the Allied Forces during the war and the area was defended by the military from various attempted invasions, acts of sabotage and other subversive acts by Nazi Germany. Earliest active heroes in London during the war were K-4 and the Sky-Devils who defended the city of London from a Nazi Zeppelin attack . Also traveling to London was Philo Zog who used his robot Electro to defend his colleague John Chadwick from the mad scientist Basil Drake . With the war becoming big news in the United States, American reporter Jerry Hunter (aka Headline Hunter) was sent to London as a foreign correspondent. His reporting often found him thwarting various attacks on London by Nazi spies . Also during this period, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill was kidnapped by Nazi operatives and smuggled into Germany to be eliminated. He was rescued and returned to London by the Blazing Skull . In 1941, the Human Torch's sidekick Toro was briefly hospitalized in London after suffering from hypothermia while battling the Sub-Mariner . London's Tattler newspaper was run by Nazi sympathizer Guy Stanford who almost succeeded in enveloping London and the surrounding area with a poison gas cloud if not for the intervention of Headline Hunter. In 1942, the mad scientist Dr. Destiny used the sewers of London to conduct his grisly experiments, transforming his victims into hideous "Clammy Things" as part of his own bid for world domination. His operation was stopped by Captain America and Bucky . During a time when he was mistaken for a Nazi spy the Sub-Mariner was placed in a prisoner of war camp inside Castle Depford until his escape. By 1943, the Angel was active in London for a short period of time. He protected Allied secrets from falling into Nazi hands during an air raid , and prevented Nazi assassin Count Lust from assassinating the British royal family during a state funeral . The Sub-Mariner also prevented agents of the Bloody Baron from stealing the royal jewels from the Tower of London , while Captain America and Bucky stopped Nazi operative the Mole-Man from detonating bombs under London, including one planted under 10 Downing Street, then home of Prime Minister Winston Churchill . In 1944, London was hit by a unseasonal freezing weather, prompting the Sub-Mariner to investigate. He uncovered a Nazi plot to freeze the Channel and invade London, and put a stop to it . The Human Torch and Toro also exposed a Nazi spy working out of a bar located near a British military base that was transmitting secrets hidden in songs broadcast over the radio. The Invaders were often based in or around London. Post War Following the war, London began to rebuild and returned to relative normalcy with very few super-human related incidents. In 1951, a member of the Undersea Titans came to explore the surface, appearing in London. When the creature's moisture dried out it became an inert in front of Big Ben . It's fate is unknown, but it was likely forced back to it's ocean home or destroyed like other members of his race that appeared all over the world. In 1955, Secret Service Agent Rick Davis was on loan to the Scotland Yard and assisted in dismantling a Communist cell active in the industrial district . Modern Age Magneto traveled to 10 Downing Street, London and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. Later, many American heroes have been to London, Spider-Man, , the Mighty Thor, and Captain America visited the area every year in honor of his believed dead partner Bucky Barnes. Naturally, local hero Captain Britain has had numerous adventures in the capitol city. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking London and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Geldhoff. | PointsOfInterest = * 10 Downing Street * Big Ben * Tower of London * St. Paul's Cathedral * Thames House * Tower Bridge * Trafalgar Square * Buckingham Palace * Palace of Westminster * Westminster Abbey * St. Paul's Cathedral * Globe Theatre * London Eye * Canary Wharf Tower * River Thames * Scotland Yard * Thames University * London Heathrow Airport Others * Chambers Street * Flying Finish * Hounslow * Kensington Church Street * London Weather Research Centre * Regent Street * Seraph Mews * Tilbury Dock | Residents = * Victoria Bentley | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Capital Cities Category:Terrigen Hotspots